


Late Night Boat Ride

by Dark_and_night



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Other, Short, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Jason worries about you.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/You
Kudos: 50





	Late Night Boat Ride

You were lying down in a boat in the middle of the lake, staring up at the stars. You’d quickly realized that the woods were a great place to stargaze, if you could find a patch of clear sky. And you’d quickly realized that the only place your sight of the stars wouldn’t be obstructed was in the middle of the lake. 

Jason was not happy with your habit of taking a boat out on the lake in the middle of the night. You could drown! So on nights like these, regardless of his fear of water, he would sit on the dock, watching your boat floating around, scared to death that it would somehow tip over.

Meanwhile, you peacefully looked at the stars, looking at the constellations. You loved the constellations. They had been there since you were born, and they would stay there long after you died. They were always there, like humanity’s silent companions. 

You smiled, taking note of where they were in the sky. Maybe next time you went to town, you’d get a new astrology book. You’d been pretty frugal lately.

Sitting up, you saw Jason at his usual spot at the end of the dock. You offered him a wave, and he lifted his arm in reply. Giggling, you lied back down in the boat. You knew this drove him crazy. Maybe you’d do something nice for him later to make up for this.


End file.
